


Count The Things That Make You Happy

by MultiFangirlll



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Enjolras and Cosette are siblings, F/M, Focus is on e/R, High School AU, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more tags later on, M/M, R is a newbie to the group, blood tw, he only knows Éponine, secret, stabwounds tw, swearing tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFangirlll/pseuds/MultiFangirlll
Summary: "I'm Enjolras, nice to meet you." Enjolras' eyes narrowed and a small smirk formed on his lips. But Grantaire could see he was in a lot of pain.
"I know who you are. You're the kid who always gets in trouble. Well, I have to confess, good job on this one." Grantaire tried to be sarcastic but he was still nervous as hell. 
"You're Grantaire, right?" He was surprised the boy even knew his name and he responded with a nod. 
"Yes. That would be me, R, Grantaire, whatever. But what the hell happened to you, you don't just get robbed inside of school?" 
---------------------------------------------------------------Or, an E/R modern school AU where E is in trouble and R helps him, I guess. (I'm sorry I'm not good with summaries...) Please know BEFORE you read this: this fic contains light swearing and blood. Don't read it unless you're okay with that. Other then that, enjoly! Feedback is always appreciated. :)





	1. First Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first e/R fic so hopefully it's nice to read, if not, please let me know so I can maybe change some things. Please know that I am not a native speaker and have no medical background. Lastly, there probably won't be smut in this because I can't write that. That was about it, enjoly! (Hehe, see what I did there?)

 

Just another day.   
This day probably just as depressing as yesterday and as it probably will be tomorrow.  
Grantaire was leaning against the wall outside the classroom with his hands in his hoody pockets, waiting for the door to open. He wasn't the only one. Several people were standing too close to him in his opinion, but he didn't say anything. Mr. Geller was already inside, preparing the lesson. Grantaire didn't like history, he preferred art or music, most of those people they usually talked about didn't even exist anymore and Grantaire just didn't agree with their standards. And on top of all that, he was always alone. None of his friends had chosen history and he wished he didn't have to take it. He wished he didn't have a history teacher as a mother who insisted that Grantaire took the subject.

Finally, the bell rung him out of his thoughts and everyone rushed inside to get the best table. A red backpack almost hit his face, the boy didn't seem to notice it, though. Grantaire knew whose bag it was. Enjolras was a young man with a rich family, that was one of the two things Grantaire knew about him. That, and that he was very.. Passionate. The kid was always defending even his smallest idea and the whole world could know about what he had to say. Grantaire admired that about him, but he couldn't remember one time he even talked to the other boy.

When everybody had rushed inside, Grantaire decided it was safe enough for him to calmly walk into the classroom and seat himself in the back of the class, like he always was. There were layers of character in where you were seated in those classrooms. The ones in front of the room always spoke up to the teachers and had deep discussions, like Enjolras and his two best friends. In the middle sat the kids who never really paid attention and were always chatting and giggling with each other. And lastly, there were the ones in the back, alone. Like him.

Mr. Geller started the lesson by clapping his hands together.   
"Hello students, hopefully you had a lovely weekend."

That was about the only thing Grantaire heard before he zoned his teacher out. He did that a lot. It was nothing personal, but that way he could draw on his notes and stare out of the window. Grantaire was that one kid in class who didn't need to pay attention or study hard to get high grades.

He vaguely heard something about the French Revolution and what happened after that and saw Enjolras stand up. "Sir, I forgot my book in my locket, may I get it?" Mr. Geller nodded irritated. "Be back in less than two minutes." And with that, Enjolras was out of the classroom. Grantaire saw his two friends, (Combeferre and Courfeyrac, he remembered) whisper to each other when the third friend had left.

The lesson continued and he had now drawn a guitar on his piece of paper. What he didn't see, was his teacher watching from behind as he did so. At least until he heard an obvious, loud cough. "What do you think you're doing?" Grantaire turned his head to face the teacher. 

"I think I'm doing history but I'm at school to learn so my thoughts are not always right. What am I doing, mr. Geller?" He asked, trying to talk his way out of detention.

"This is the ninth time I'm catching you do this in three weeks, Grantaire."

"I know."

He couldn't really say anything else, so he bowed his head. His teacher just sighed and pointed at the door. "Just get out now." He said, but quickly changed his mind.

"Or even better, and after you've done that you can come back in, get Enjolras back from those lockers, he's been gone for hours!" Mr. Geller still sounded irritated, so Grantaire decided to just go with it and not explain that the classes were no longer than one hour per lesson.

With his hands in his pockets again, Grantaire did as he was told and walked to the lockers. There was nobody around, everyone had classes, so he was actually quite relieved to hear the sound of complete silence. He thought about why he had to be the one to get Enjolras, out of the whole class. Maybe Enjolras didn't even recognize him, the two had never even talked to each other. Maybe he was going to think of Grantaire as some teachers pet who had to get the troubled student, either way, this was going to be really awkward.

Then he heard footsteps, so Grantaire turned his head to see a man walking towards the doors leading outside the school. But the thing was, Grantaire seemed to recognized the backpack the man was wearing, the one that almost hit his face less than an hour ago.

"Sir?" He walked up to the man, who turned around in haste. Now Grantaire knew for certain. Only Enjolras' bag had that one little paint spat on the left side. It was from that time Grantaire was painting and accidentally leaked when he walked across the room with black paint on his brush. Enjolras hadn't even noticed, but Grantaire was so ashamed that he didn't want to point it out.

"What?"

"This isn't your bag, is it?"

"Yes it is." The mysterious man with not much patience claimed, but saw in his expression that Grantaire didn't believe him. In a matter of seconds he pulled a knife from his back pocket and pointed it at Grantaires neck. Grantaire however, jumped back and raised his hands. It felt like he couldn't breath. Out of shock, he couldn't make a sound. This man was aiming a _real_ knife, at him. And then he saw the most terrifying part: on the big scary knife, was blood. Fresh, wet blood.

The man put his finger on his mouth as a sign for Grantaire to stay quiet before he ran away.  
Grantaire watched as he jumped into a car and someone else, (already in that car, probably waiting,) drove away. For a good ten seconds after the men had left, Grantaire still stood in utter silence with his arms up and eyes widened.

Then it hit him. Enjolras had been robbed. The knife, the blood on the knife, it must be his. But why else would a stranger have that bag and a knife if- he didn't finish his thoughts as he now full speed ran down the stairs into the basement, where the lockers were. Small drops of sweat ran down Grantaires forehead as he scanned through each little hall searching for the blond. Locker after locker when-

"Hey..."

A very soft voice made him stop in his tracks and slowly turn his head to his left. Enjolras lay there, on his back, barely conscious and in a big pool of his own blood.

Grantaire was at his side in a second, kneeling beside the boy and pulling him up so that his head rested on Grantiare's lap. Grantaire examined the other boy and came to the rushed conclusion that Enjolras had been stabbed in the stomach. _No shit Sherlock, way to fucking go._

He reached into his pockets to search for his phone but his hands were too shaky to do so. He got teary at that moment and cursed under his breath for not being able to do such a simple task as get his phone out of his pockets when he is literally sitting in a pool of blood. Enjolras seemed to be aware of his frustration and, with difficulty, placed his hand on Grantaires, who looked down to see two beautiful blue eyes, filled with worry, look up at him. Enjolras had such a soft, perfect smile and golden curls, that, even in his once-white-now-red shirt, he still managed to look like a god.

In the meantime, Grantaire finally managed to get his phone and called 911 with has hands and breath still shaky. A woman picked up the phone.

"911. What's your emergency?"

"Blood. A lot. Stabbed. Dying. My...."

He wanted to say: my friend, but honestly, Enjolras wasn't. He was just someone he knew from school, although Grantaire hated that thought.

"Try to calm down, sir. Can you tell us where you are?"

He heard a pen click and Grantaire told the woman the exact address and how he had... found Enjolras.

"From what I take it your friend is still conscious?" The woman continued after she had written everything down. She used the word. And even if Grantaire didn't really know this boy, he kind of liked the sound of being friends with him. But he shouldn't be thinking about that right now.

"Yes. Though I don't know for how long." Grantaire looked down at the boy, who's eyes were still open, but not focussed on anything. It was terrifying.

"Okay. Listen to me, sir, an ambulance is on the way but you have to do something to help, if you can."

"Anything."

"You have to get him to stay conscious, if he falls asleep, he'll have a smaller chance of surviving."

"Understood." And with that, he hung up and focused his gaze on Enjolras again.

"I'm Enjolras, nice to meet you." Enjolras' eyes narrowed and a small smirk formed on his lips. But Grantaire could see he was in a lot of pain.

"I know who you are. You're the kid who always gets in trouble. Well, I have to confess, good job on this one." Grantaire tried to be sarcastic but he was still nervous as hell.

"You're Grantaire, right?" He was surprised the boy even knew his name and he responded with a nod.

"Yes. That would be me, but what the hell happened to you, you don't just get robbed inside of school?"

He could see Enjolras was struggling to get words out of his mouth. "They were... The man was...." A short silence. "Searching for something. But don't worry, they think they've got it, but they haven't..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked with a small sense of anger. He just didn't understand what could be such an important object that those people would come into their school, and stab an innocent kid to death, well, if Grantaire wasn't there right now. If he wasn't here right now...- He didn't want to think about that. He had to get a teacher. Mr. Geller.

Grantaire gently lowered Enjolras' head back onto the ground to be able to stand up, but was still kneeled beside him while talking. "Hang in there, I'll get someone to help. A teacher. Your friends. Anyone." But Enjolras' hand (that was still on Grantaire's) tightened its grip.

"Please," and again, his blue eyes stared directly into Grantaire's. "Just tell mr. Geller. Not my friends. Not my sister, I don't want to worry them. Please, promise me that you won't tell anyone just yet. You can tell them when I'm in the hospital, but not now. Please."

He nodded. "Just mr. Geller."

"Thank you."

He noticed Enjolras' eyes slowly closing and his head was starting to roll to the side so he spoke up again.

"When I'm gone for two seconds, you're going to list the things that make you happy."

"What?" His voice became softer as Enjolras was slowly drifting away.

"Trust me on this." How could he even say that, he didn't even know him. "Mentally list the things that make you happy."

He had learnt that from Éponine, his only friend, really. See, Grantaire had a thing for becoming a little depressed, and she would always be there for him with little tips and tricks to make him happy again, this being one of them.

"Okay... I guess..." Confusion in his voice.

"Great. Like I said, I'll be back in two minutes with mr. Geller."

And with that, he stood up and left Enjolras on his own.

A few seconds that seemed like eternity passed and Grantaire felt like he was going to either pass out or throw up, or both. He knocked on the classroom door, didn't really wait for a response and opened the door, followed by all heads turned to him.

Mr. Geller looked at him in question, but with worry. Normally, he would've just thought Grantaire couldn't find Enjolras, but the look of horror on his face proved him otherwise. Something had happened. Grantaire walked towards him and looked like he was going to cry. Mr. Geller put the class to work and turned his attention to his student, who whispered.

"Sir."

"What's wrong, Grantaire."

"It's..-" his voice cracked. "It's Enjolras."

"What happened."

"Will you come with me, please, fast? We have to keep him awake. Ambulance on the way. So, so much blood..-" Grantaire didn't have the time to explain details and was breathing heavily from the running.

"It's going to be okay, let's go." Really, he had no idea what he was saying and he too, was terrified of what he was about to see. Enjolras and Grantaire were his students. His responsibility. If anything happened, it was his fault.

He looked at the class he was about to leave behind. Everyone was doing their own thing and didn't even pay attention. Well, everyone except Combeferre and Courfeyrac, who looked like two wide eyed puppies. Mr. Geller had to reassure them that there wasn't anything wrong and that they should get back to their work. The two weren't really satisfied with that answer but mr. Geller had already left the classroom with Grantaire. He had asked Grantaire if he'd rather stay in the classroom but the boy had insisted.

The two of them rushed back to the lockers where they found Enjolras, right where Grantaire had left him, but this time with his head to the side and his eyes closed. It looked so sad and terrifying at the same time that a boy that was always full with energy and light could look like an helpless little child. Grantaire, even faster then the last time, rushed and kneeled to his side while his teacher clasped his hand to his mouth in disbelief.

"Enjolras, wake up." Grantaire gently lifted the chin of the fearless boy to look at his face. Nothing.

"Enjolras!"

"I'm still here. Red."

"Red?"

"Red. It makes me happy." Enjolras whispered, obviously in a lot of pain.

Grantaire couldn't help but smile a little. Enjolras was still okay, he had followed his advice.

"And what else did you come up with?" 

Enjolras ranted on about his list while mr. Geller opened the basement doors that led outside. In a few seconds; maybe a minute, or it was just Grantaire's mind that was going so fast, he didn't really know. Before he knew it, the ambulance stretcher rushed in and Grantaire lifted the blond boy onto it, Enjolras had a surprisingly light weight, he noticed. People, paramedics, came closer and he was ushered away.

The second time he blinked, the sirens rang and the ambulance was out of side before he could step in. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder in sign of comfort.

"You can go home if you want?" Mr Geller asked. "I'll tell them that you didn't feel well." He looked at Grantaire with worry.

"No, I'll stay, it'll be no better at home." This was true, Grantaire didn't exactly have 'a good relationship' with his family and honestly, he wanted a distraction, and school was the best thing to get that.

Nobody seemed to notice the whole happening with the ambulance, at least no one came outside and three minutes later, mr. Geller tried to continue the lesson like nothing happened. He just told his students that Enjolras was feeling sick and his father had come to pick him up.

It wasn't as easy for Grantaire, who was still processing everything that had happened in the past hour. Mr. Geller noticed that all too well when the class stormed out of the room in the break and Grantaire still sat there, staring blankly at the wall. He had asked Grantaire if he would like to visit Enjolras after school at the hospital, or at least check on him and see how he was. Grantaire had nodded. He nended to know if Enjolras was going to be okay, or even alive.

He didn't know how a practically stranger, could make such an impact on him.

 


	2. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably mention that I own none of these characters. Also, I have no medical background so please don't be to hard on me. Enjoy!

 

 

_It had all happened so fast._

 

He had just gone out of the classroom to the lockers to get his book. But when he got there, someone was already looking inside his locker, as if he was searching for something. He didn't see the man's face at first, but the man noticed his presence. He slowly stepped away from Enjolras' locker and reviled his face. A really angry looking face.

"Is this your locker?"

"Who wants to know?" Enjolras remembered how scared he felt at that moment, but he wasn't going to show that. He never shows that to people, it's a sign of weakness, his father used to say to him. The man walked towards him.

"I'm not asking twice, boy." He threatened.

But the man already knew it was his locker, probably because he was shown a picture of the boy or something. In a split second he pulled out a knife from his backpocket. It was over now, Enjolras thought. He couldn't run, he couldn't hide. He wanted to scream, alarm people, anyone, but the man had put his hand on his mouth before he could do so.

"Now. Listen carefully," the stranger whispered, holding the knife at Enjolras' neck. "You're going to tell me where it is, or I'll kill you, simple as that. Oh, and, if you scream, you'll also be dead." He slowly removed his hand for Enjolras to talk.

"I don't know what you're talking abou-"

"Oh shut up! I know it's given from father to his eldest. You're the eldest. Where is it." He demanded, even more threatening.

Enjolras knew he couldn't lie anymore, but he couldn't tell the truth. He had felt the cold steel against his neck. This man was bigger, taller and probably stronger than him, he admitted.

"It's in my backpack." He whispered and sighed.

Before Enjolras knew, his the knife was removed from his neck and his bag was snatched off of his back. He turned around to face the stranger once more.

"You'll be no use to us anymore."

And with a wide grin, the man peered his knife into Enjolras' stomach. Enjolras didn't make a sound and his eyes widened as he felt the knife piercing inside of him. Everything seemed to happen in slow-motion. The knife got pulled out of him and he felt himself falling backwards, his head hitting his locker, that was still open, on the way down. Everything was black only for a few seconds.

"Sorry, kid. We need this money." He vaguely heard, not at all with sympathy, and saw a glimpse of the man running away from him, leaving him alone to die.

He had heard footsteps again what he thought were two seconds later and was scared the man had already found out that there were none other than schoolbooks in Enjolras' backpack and had returned, but instead, he saw a his classmate, Grantaire.

"Hey..." He called out. Grantaire cursed something and held him in no time. They had made a short conversation. The last thing he remembered was making the mental list of his happy things.

\--

Lights flashed him back to the present. He was laying on something that was rolling him through a hallway, he lay on his back, staring with half open eyes at the bright lights flashing by on the ceiling. It was then that he noticed voices around him, all speaking in a language he knew all too well from Combeferre and Joly: Hospital.

\--

 

"I should have gone with him in the ambulance."

"Like I said, they've called his father, he won't be alone."

Grantaire and mr. Geller were the two only ones left in the classroom, the break had only just started. Grantaire already agreed to go to the hospital after school, but he really, really wanted to go right now. He wanted to find out if Enjolras was okay, if he was even alive...

But he wasn't there, he was in school, of all places. Since it had happened, he hadn't done anything except staring at the wall, remembering the blood, the knife, Enjolras being so cold and smiling at him in the midst of it all, how was he able to do that..?

"Go eat something, Grantaire." Mr. Geller said with a low and calming voice. Grantaire didn't reply, nodded instead, and stood up.

 

The canteen was busy and crowded as always, that was exactly the reason he and Éponine always ate outside, but she was sick today anyway. He saw Enjolras' friends, totally unknowing of anything that had happened. After a hesitating second, he decided to join them. As he came closer, he already heard the annoyed voice of Combeferre.

"Seriously, Courf?! Now I have to walk around like this for the rest of the day! Why, everytime?!"

"Glitter looks so good on you!"

He saw Combeferre slightly blush and Courfeyrac giggled. He was standing right behind them now, and no one seemed to notice him nor his sandwich. He awkwardly looked around waiting when he heard a soft voice calling him out.

"Hello there."

And in less than a second, everyone's head turned to him. He knew all of these boys, yet not everyone by name, he had just seen their faces around. He did know the one who spoke to him though, Jean Prouviare, he was the poet from his art class.

"Uhm, hi.." He regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. Everyone was still looking at him in question. As if they didn't expect an outsider.

"Hi." A few of the boys said.

"Do you guys mind if I join you?"

"If you fear glitter you'd better not." Combeferre said sarcastically and Grantaire sat down next to Courfeyrac and a boy he believed to be Joly.

"You're Grantiare right?" Courfeyrac talked fast and left no space for Grantaire to respond. "You had to get Enj, but you looked, and, no offense, so shocked when you came back? Did anything happen?" He was quiet now.

"It was nothing. Enjolras didn't feel well, so his father picked him up." He lied, he had promised he wouldn't tell them, and as much he wanted to get these people to know that their friend was possibly dead, he was going to keep that promise.

"Strange.."

"Why?" He asked, getting nervous. He looked at Combeferre for an answer, who stood up.

"I'll let Courfeyrac here tell the story, because it is his fault that I now have to go to the bathroom and try to get this glitter off of me." He looked with irritation at Courfeyrac, who smiled.

"My pleasure."

When Combeferre had left, Courfeyrac turned to Grantaire.

"See, it's strange because Enj and mr. Tholomyés don't exactly get along. Enjolras even got a new name."

"And his mom?"

"Well, long story short: his parents weren't together very long, after Enj was born, his father sort of claimed him and left with him, leaving his mother and unborn sister alone. Later, Enj found out that his mother had, tragically, died and his sister got adopted, that's her actually." He pointed at a charming girl at the other end of the long table laughing with a girl he remembered as Musichetta, Éponine's friend.

"Geez." Grantaire muffed out when he had a moment of progression. "So Enjolras has never really had a mother?"

"Well," Courfeyrac smiled, "he has Combeferre. He's pretty much Enj's mother. They're roommates."

"You're talking about me?" Combeferre had returned and Grantaire tried to point out the obvious.

"You have a little gli-"

"I know." Combeferre replied quickly, then continued silently, "it won't come off.."

Everyone laughed, even Combeferre chuckled a little. Well everyone except Grantaire, who couldn't take it anymore.

"Guys. I have to tell you something."

And then he told them. He told them everything about how helpless Enjolras looked in his own pool of blood, how scared he was and lastly, why he couldn't tell anyone until he would be in the hospital and he realized he was allowed to tell them after all.

Everyone was silent and looked at Grantaire or the floor in shock, all wide eyed. Some clasped their hands to their mouth, some even shed a tear. Cosette was full out crying, a boy comforted her. It was horrible to see such a happy group of people look so incredibly sad. Courfeyrac was crying too and started asking questions.

"Will he be okay?"

Worry turned to anger.

"Who did this?"

And the last question was desperate.

"I- is he alive?"

Grantaire he wish he knew. He wish he could tell these people all the details. But he couldn't, he knew nothing, as always... He wiped a tear away and tried to talk.

"I don't-"

"Let's go." Combeferre spoke up. He had been quiet this whole time, but now he had to be strong.

"Wha-"

"Let's go. To the hospital."

Courfeyrac looked at him with tears in his eyes, and Combeferre put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well?" He continued.

"I don't think school would- ."

"Screw school!" Grantaire didn't know Combeferre that well, but he knew this much: the guy sure loved school. "I want to see my friend!"

"Yeah!" A loud shout from Jehan made everyone turn their head to the boy in surprise.

They agreed to go to the hospital in groups, Grantaire wanted to go on his own. The rest would go with the bus. Half an hour later, everyone was seated in the waiting room, immediately straightening as a nurse walked towards them.

"Friends and family here for mr. Enjolras?" They nodded and stood up.

"How is he?" Jehan asked.

"He is alive. He has a small concussion but the thing we're worried about is the stab wound in his stomach. He's having an operation right now. You can wait if you want, but I'm afraid it's going to take a while."

Combeferre looked around and spoke for everyone. "We'll wait."

And it took a while, two and a half hours to be precise. No one had gone home, though. Grantaire had learned a lot about these people, all of their names for one. Everyone tensed up when the nurse appeared again.

"Hello again, sorry for the waiting." She apologized. "Mr. Enjolras is resting now. He'll wake up soon."

"Can we see him?" Cosette asked. The nurse hesitated.

"Please?" Grantaire begged. He was already glad Enjolras was alive, but he had to see him with his own eyes.

"Fine. But one at a time, and be quiet. You get one minute each. Family first."

Cosette stood up and Marius, Grantaire had learned, held her hand. She turned around to face him.

"It's okay, I can do this alone. I have to see my brother." She smiled with tears in her eyes. Marius let go of her hand and sat down again. Cosette disappeared into a hallway. Two minutes later, she came back, her hands covering her mouth. She was crying even harder now. Marius rushed towards her and hugged her. She explained what she saw as she walked over to the rest.

"He looks terrible, so please prepare for that, a lot of machines beeping and stuff." She sniffed herself through her story, but the others didn't mind that she didn't finish it, they would see for themselves.

"Next?" The nurse interrupted. They looked at each other and everyone except Combeferre and Courfeyrac sat down. The two looked at each other.

"You can go first." Combeferre said.

"No you go, you know him the longest."

"Courf, you know that doesn't matter."

"Somebody go already." Bahorel said from behind.

"Go." Combeferre smiled softly. Courfeyrac nodded and he too, followed the nurse into the hallway and came out just like Cosette. Combeferre followed, and after that, everyone suddenly looked at Grantaire.

"Wha- no guys, you're his friends."

"You're the one who found him, and we've seen how much you're dying to go in. Go ahead." Bossuet said and nodded at Grantaire, who was silent at how incredibly nice these people were.

"Thank you, guys." He smiled.

The hallway was crowded. Grantaire stood in front of the door. Enjolras was inside.

"Go on?" The nurse said.

"Yeah..." And he opened it. Cosette had been right, Enjolras did look terrible, but not as terrible as he did at the lockers. There was a chair next to the bed and Grantaire sat down on it.

"Hey, remember me?" He knew Enjolras couldn't hear him, but talked anyway.

He wanted to continue when a police officer walked in. He looked up at him in question.

"Mr. Grantaire?"

He nodded.

"You're the one who found him?" He pointed at Enjolras. Grantaire nodded again.

"We have some questions for you."


	3. Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is, chapter 3. I'm sorry it took so long, I just have a lot of schoolwork to do and rarely have time to write anymore.. Anyway, enjoy and prepare for a lot of dialogue :)

 

  
"Questions for _me_?"

"Yes, sir. You were the only one at the crime scene."

"Are you saying that, _I_ , the one who called the ambulance and went to the freaking hospital right after, stabbed an innocent boy. You have got to be kidding me." He was getting angry now.

"We're only suggesting to-"

"He didn't stab me."

Grantaire turned his head to Enjolras, who had awoken and was now defending him.

"Ask dhr. R. Geller if you don't believe me, our teacher can prove that Grantaire was in his class at the time." Enjolras continued, sounding all confident and serious.

The officer seemed to disagree but the nurse interrupted once again by stepping into the room.

"Mr. Enjolras, I'm glad to see you're awake, but gentlemen?" She looked Grantaire and the officer. "Only one guest at a time, please, we can't risk it being too crowded for the patient."

"No problem, miss, I'll come back later." The officer said and threw one last glance at Grantaire before leaving the room with the nurse, who looked at Grantaire and pointed at her watch as a sign for him to hurry up. And the room was quiet once again, but not for long.

"How are you?" Grantaire asked, turning to Enjolras' bedside and sitting down on a small chair.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look so fine." He really didn't, there were still bloodstains in his hair and a couple of more things, but mostly, he looked really, really tired.

"But I am fine, okay!" Enjolras was finally able to look at Grantaire, who looked into his bright, blue eyes...

An awkward silence filled the room once again.

"Grantaire?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where my jacket is?" Grantaire had to blink and think about this particular question.

"Uhm. What?"

"So I can get out of here, look, I'm not asking you if you'd like to help me escape. I'm just telling you to let you know so we're on the same page." He looked around and wanted to roll out of bed when Grantaire gently pushed him down again, his words weren't so nice.

"On the same page?! We're not even in the same library!" He paused. "Have you seen what you look like, where you are? You just had _fucking_ surgery!"

"I said I'm fine." Enjolras sounded a little grumpy, then crossed his arms and looked to the side. Grantaire walked around to the room in little circles.

"You know, they said your father would be called and informed, why isn't he by your bedside right now?" He was pounding and frustrated and honestly, didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Why do you care?" Enjolras sounded so grumpy and demanding.

"Because, before we came here, you were all alone, your father should be the one sitting next to your bed."

"My father..." Enjolras talked soft, as if he remembered something.

"Yes. Your father." Grantaire was still frustrated.

"Grantaire? Do you have a phone with you?"

"Again. What?" He really didn't get this boy.

"Can I use it?"

"The hospital won't even allow it."

"Since when do you care?" Since when do you know me so well? Grantaire thought. "Look, I just need to make a quick call." Silence. "To my father." He added. Grantaire didn't want to give his phone, but couldn't resist it by the way Enjolras looked, obviously in a lot of pain, even though he tried to hide that. Defeated, he gave his phone to Enjolras, who nervously began to type a number in it. They both waited for someone to pick up the phone. Grantaire didn't want to leave. And since the nurse had, surprisingly, not picked him up yet, so he was going to stay. Then someone picked up.

"Who is this?" It was quiet enough in the room for Grantaire to hear the voice coming out of his phone.

"Mr. Tholomyés? Father? It's me, Enjolras.." Enjolras looked scared, Grantaire noticed and he was surprized the other boy was capable of that emotion.

"They came for it, didn't they?"

Enjolras clutched the phone tighter into his hands and closed his eyes.

"Yes. Yes they did."

"Well!? Did they get it?!" Grantaire heard mr. Tholomyés shout through the phone.

"No! No, they didn't get it, it's not in my bag but, dad?" He paused. "They're going to find out I lied to them. They know where I go to school now, they.. they already got me a little."

"Then be more careful! It's your own damn fault you're inside that hospital right now! And if I were you, I'd get out of there, they probably know you're alive and in the nearest hospital and they'll find you. Don't let them get it and don't let me down again, kid."

"Yes father." By this time, tears were rolling down Enjolras' cheek. Grantaire had never, ever, seen him cry. Not once. Not when he was bleeding to death, not when he was left all alone, but he was crying now. Because of his own father. Or what you'd call such a person, if it even were a person. Out of anger, Grantaire snatched his phone back and shouted into it.

"You are honestly the worst!"

"And who might you be? My son's boyfriend?"

"I am the one at his bedside right now, and where are you?" He was absolutely furious.

"Know your place, boy." Mr. Tholomyés' tone was serious and threatening.

"Oh I know my place alright, it's on the throne."

And with that, he hung up. Only then could he notice Enjolras staring at him like he was a ghost or something. Grantaire focused on the ceiling for a few seconds before stretching his arm with his phone.

"Did you want to make another-"

"I'm fine."

Grantaire didn't really know what to do. He felt bad for intervening in a family relationship he wasn't a part of, but he couldn't stand hearing that man's voice anymore. The next silence was short lived because the doors flew open and Courfeyrac basically jumped onto Enjolras' bed to hug him.

"I thought we'd lost you, dude." Courfeyrac sobbed onto Enjolras' shoulders, who hugged back, but Grantaire still felt his eyes on him. The rest rushed inside too soon after and Grantaire felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked around to see Jehan smile at him. He smiled back at him, no words needed. When it was Jehan's turn to hug his friend, Grantaire was standing in a fully crowded room, and somehow still felt alone. He didn't really feel part of the brotherhood these boys shared, so he decided to leave, hearing the nurse fail to get everyone out of the room on the way out.

As soon as Grantaire stepped through the big hospital doors, he felt rain falling onto him. Without complaining, he pulled his hoody over his head and put his hands in his pockets. He walked in silence, he could think about things that way. He was only walking for ten minutes when something caught his attention. He walked towards it and picked it up, then he knew for sure that this was in fact, Enjolras' red backpack, ripped and wet from the rain. He still recognized it by the little paint spat.

Then it hit him, why everything was happening. Enjolras was robbed, but like he had said so many times today: 'they didn't get it.' But what was it that 'they' wanted? It probably has something to do with his father, Grantaire thought. But, the bag was ripped and left behind, so 'they' probably know 'they've been lied to.. Still holding the bag, Grantaire ran back to the hospital and rushed into Enjolras' room as fast as he could, only to find Enjolras all by himself again. He opened the door and saw Enjolras' head turn to him with an '?' expression.

"Where is everyone?" Grantaire wondered out loud.

"They had to leave, due to my 'medical conditions'. " Enjolras rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised to see you could convince the nurse to let you in anyway?"

"Guess I just rushed past them too fast to notice.." Grantaire chuckled. _If I can get in this easy, can't everyone?_ He thought in the meantime. Enjolras didn't react and stared at the rain outside the window.

"I have to stay here overnight. Probably the whole week."

"I'm sure you can do it." Grantaire said.

"It's Monday!" Enjolras certainly didn't like a joke..

"Oh come on, cheer up will you!" He paused, "count the things that make you happy?" And there it was, he saw it. Enjolras smiled.

"Okay, one: getting out of this hospital." Enjolras said softly, still smiling slightly.

"Wooow, even making jokes, Apollo, you got it going!" Grantaire laughed.

"Apollo?" Enjolras asked, still smiling from the previous joke.

"Yeah, that's what I call, people..." Grantaire lied. He had no idea where that nickname came from, it just felt natural. It was silent for a second before the conversation turned serious.

"You know, I never got to thank you." Enjolras looked at his hands as his voice turned softer again.

"You don't have to, I mean, anybody would've-"

"How can I repay you?"

"Oh no, I-" Grantaire started but Enjolras didn't let him finish.

"Do you want money?"

"Definitely not."

"Food? A drink?"

"Always." Grantaire smiled. He saw Enjolras grunt from pain and continue to think. He decided to make it a little easier for him.

"How about you owe me one?"

Enjolras looked at him.

"Good enough."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!! I absolutely adore reviews so if you have anything to say, please leave one. Also, you can find me on Tumblr. @MultiFangirlll .


	4. When we were Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so terribly sorry I haven't updated in so long. I wanted my ideas to exist, but just couldn't write it the way I wanted it to be written...  
> Anyways, I hope you like the result of this chapter and I'll try to write a next one as soon as possibly :)

 

"Hold on. _The_ Blond curls?" Éponine pointed out through the phone, calling Enjolras by the nickname she and Grantaire used to have.

"Yes." Grantaire responded. He was still at the hospital, clenching the phone in the waiting room in his hands.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Me? I'm just in the waiting room, why would you be worried about me?"

"Oh come on, R, you can't hide it from me."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?"

"Blond curls!  _The_ blond curls. Or, your personal favorite, Apollo?" Grantaire could see her crossing her arms in his mind.

"Yeah I'm okay," Grantaire changed the subject and heard Éponine sigh. "I think I'm all alone here." He continued looking around at the wide white hall, lighted bright, then seeing that his previous statement wasn't true. "Except for Combeferre."

"Well, take care. Call me if I need to come."

"You just stay in bed and get better." Grantaire smiled, reminding Éponine that she was still sick.

"Sure, mom." He heard her chuckle and he hang up.

Grantaire looked over to Combeferre and decided to join him on the bench, Combeferre didn't even seem to notice it. He just stared ahead at the floor, thinking about those years ago.

  
_10 year old Combeferre sat at the table, kicking his legs back and forth while eating his diner. His mother was still in the kitchen, making more pancakes. The house was warm and cosy while rain poured down outside. A knock on the door made him turn his head. Who would knock at this time, it was close to getting dark? Mrs. Combeferre opened the door and Combeferre peeked through to see who was standing outside._

_Enjolras. Of course._

_The boy was soaking wet, from both rain and tears. He was rubbing his eyes when mrs. Combeferre widened the entrance for him to get in. Mrs. Combeferre asked some questions to the blond, who didn't seem to be listening._

_"I-I was wondering if I could maybe stay the night?" Enjolras rubbed his eyes once more and gazed at the warm pancakes._

_"Of course, sweetheart." Combeferre's mother answered and gave the boy some pancakes when he was seated._

Combeferre remembered that night very clearly. Courfeyrac lived just across the street and they they had one of those can-phones hanging from their bedroom windows. After he and Enjolras had 'called' Courfeyrac, he too, came over and they had made a whole slumber party out of it. First, they had built a barricade in Combeferre's bedroom as their Homefront. Secondly, they'd secretly tiptoed downstairs, Enjolras up front as leader. They were on the hunt for the cookie jar. Mrs. Combeferre always put it on the top drawer, so the kids couldn't reach it. Their human pyramid had almost worked, hadn't Courfeyrac fell off Enjolras, onto 'Ferre, whose mother had seen everything and gave them one cookie each as consolation.

But, like every one of those, the later in the night, the more deep stuff came out. Enjolras had been pretty quiet about the reason he had come to his friend in the first place. But the three were tired from their pillow fight and were now lying on their back. The lights were finally out, so he spoke.

_"My father wants me to protect some code when I'm older."_

_"What?" Courfeyrac responded, speaking Combeferre's mind._

_"He has a lot of money, on some bank or something." He sighed deeply. "And he said, that that account is protected, with an, uhm, with a code. And when father is too old to protect it, I'll have to."_

_"So?" Courfeyrac asked. He and Combeferre were quiet through their friends' story, though they didn't quite understand what it was about._

_"The thing is," Enjolras continued, "a lot of bad people are after it. And they're willing to do everything for it, even kill."_

_Courfeyrac gasped._

_"Father said that's how my mother died."_

_Combeferre didn't know what to say. The blond never spoke about his mother, probably because his dad didn't either. He stared at the solar system on his ceiling. "Can't you just tell your dad that you won't do it?"_

_"I tried to reason, yes, but I didn't get very far, so I ran away..."_

_"Well I'm glad you did." Courfeyrac walked over and hugged Enjolras, who was trying not to cry. Combeferre joined the two to create an awkward group hug, which the three of them were so good at._

_"Uhm, Combeferre?" Enjolras asked carefully. He didn't answer._

_"Combeferre?"_

"Combeferre!" Grantaire shouted again trying to get him out of his daydream. He turned his head to the boy, who sat beside him this time without a phone.

"Sorry.... I thought you were calling to your friend.." He said.

"Yeah. I was. Five minutes ago."

"Oh.." Was all Combeferre could say at the moment. He had just been daydreaming and apparently zoning everyone and everything out while doing that.

Luckily, he didn't have to say anything else, because a nurse walked out of Enjolras' room. Both of the boys in the empty waiting room turned their head to her. 

"He's asleep for now, you can both go home. We can call you if there's any news on mr. Enjolras' condition." She said gently, like it was some sort of protocol.

The two boys looked at each other. Combeferre was the first one to speak. "I'd like to stay here if that's okay." He spoke softly.

"Me too." Grantaire replied to his surprise. There was a moment of silence again.

"Of course. There's coffee and tea in the second hall on the left," the nurse gestured the way while she gave the directions. "and the cafeteria's downstairs."

"Thank you."

The nurse nodded gently one last time before walking off.

The two looked at each other and Grantaire sighed. Combeferre was the first to speak.

"This is gonna be a long night, huh?"

All Grantaire could do was nod in agreement.


	5. Out of There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. There I am again with another chapter. I am (again) incredibly late but it's all because I'm having trouble passing this year on school, once that's over I'm hoping to have lots of time. Also, I wanna thank everyone for the adorably sweet comments and from now on I promise to reply (I didn't it first because I would be late and I didn't wanna bother people and bla bla) anyways, hope you enjoy!

Two weeks had passed. Enjolras was finally being released. Well, the hospital wanted to keep him for at least another week, but the boy couldn't bare to stay in that "hell pit of white walls and creepy smiles", as he called it, for one more day. Grantaire on the contrary, didn't mind that much to visit him every day. They played games, he brought him food because he didn't like the hospital food, and sometimes, when everyone was available, they did poker night. Bahorel had told Grantaire that they always did that, but only this time in the hospital. Courfeyrac was always the first one crawling on the bed, snuggling against Enjolras and the rest would race to hopefully be the one that gets to sit on the comfortable chair by the bedside. Lastly, Feuilly would walk in the room, having the cards with him so they could actually play.

_But now that's over_ , Grantaire thought when he read Joly's text that Enjolras was free to go and if he could maybe pick him up from the hospital. He wondered if they still wanted to be friends with him once Enjolras was released, since he was the reason he met them in the first place.

"Also, no running or jumping yet, and be careful walking too, if you're not too careful the wound could reopen.." The nurse went on and on about the conditions of leaving the hospital early. But Grantaire was the only one really listening, Enjolras was already putting his jacket on and packing his stuff in his backpack to get out of there. He couldn't stop smiling.

"The smartest advice would just stay in bed for about a week, for the wound to heal completely."

"I'll see what I can do..." Grantaire said, not knowing how he could ever get Enjolras to just stay in bed for days.

"Good." Was the only thing the nurse could respond to that.

Enjolras still needed a little help walking so all Grantaire did was put an arm around him. He couldn't do it without hearing "I'm fine" on repeat the whole time though. He could see that Enjolras was sick of needing help and being vulnerable. He felt bad for him but then thought of a way to possibly cheer him up a little.

"Wait where are we going?" Enjolras said after realizing they weren't walking the direction to the bus or a taxi.

"There's this little cafe just down the street on the left, I figured you would want to eat something before laying in bed for hours, right?" He asked. Enjolras bowed his head and smiled. Then he lift it up again to look at him.

"But what about the nurses' advice and rules stuff?"

"Screw the rules. Besides, we're only going for some drinks and a sandwich, what could go wrong?"

And oh, how he was wrong.

  
They sat down at a table for two, and somehow, Grantaire felt a little nervous. Which was weird because they had been alone before, but this felt different, like, a date different...

The two were having a fantastic time. Grantaire saw how different Enjolras acted outside of the hospital. He was making jokes, laughing and smiling all the time, it was truly great. The only thing a bit strange was the fact that he saw him turn his head from time to time, all in the same direction. When Grantaire looked to see what was so interesting, he saw a man, probably, judging by its posture, sitting alone at a table and staring at a menu. He wore a long black coat, sunglasses and a hat. The perfect stereotype of either a secret FBI agent or a criminal.

"What's wrong?" Grantaire whispered, leaning closer to Enjolras.

Enjolras looked then looked him right in the eye, and whispered back, forcing a smile. "Act normal, laugh, I've just made a joke."

Grantaire felt scared and let out a fake laugh.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Enjolras stood up and kept his eyes on Grantaire, kind of creepily. Then he leaned forward a bit and laid his hands on his. "I'll be right back." Grantaire nodded and watched him walk away. Only then he noticed a folded napkin was pushed into his hands. He figured since this was done so secretly, Enjolras wouldn't want anyone to know, so he unfolded it under the table. There was written on it.

Get out while you still can, and leave me.

He turned the napkin to see if there was more, but this was all the information he had. Grantaire didn't know what to do, of course he was scared as hell, since this seemed like a threat, like he should get out right now or die there. But he wasn't planning to leave Enjolras behind. He waited uncomfortably for his friend to return from the bathroom, which he did after a few minutes. Grantaire felt relieved he even saw him return but it slowly faded when Enjolras walked back to him, irritated, and whispered when he was close enough.

"What the hell are you still doing here?!" He sure was angry.

"I'm not leaving you." Grantaire said. And he meant it, Enjolras didn't get out of the hospital just to get back in. The other boy sighed stressed.

"What's wrong?" He tried to finally get an explanation to all this.

"We're being followed. And now we're both going to die."

"So let's get out of here then?!" He was still confused, but for once, he had to be the optimist. Enjolras nodded but it was too late. Grantaire saw the mysterious man stand up too, and calmly walk towards them. Enjolras grabbed his arm.

"Run!"

Together they ran through the dark streets, it was getting quite late so stars started to appear in the sky. They didn't have time to enjoy the view though, because with almost every corner they turned, they saw another mysterious figure angrily coming towards them.

"What do they want!?" Grantaire managed to scream under his breath.

"Me!"

They kept running until they couldn't anymore, so Grantaire took a sharp left turn around a corner and pulled Enjolras along. 

 

"I think we lost them..." Grantaire said, looking around. The two were leaning against a brick wall, trying to catch their breath. When he didn't hear a response, he looked to the side. The other boy had fallen into the ground, breathing heavily and clutching his hand to his stomach in pain. He knelt down to his eye level to examine how bad it was.

"This is all my fault...." He mumbled softly. And he meant it, he was the one insisting to take Enjolras out, go in public with really bad injuries. _But how could I not_ , he thought to himself when he looked at the other boy's eyes.

"Don't do that." Enjolras interrupted him. "It's not your fault, you didn't know."

_That's right, I didn't know shit, but I still don't_. He wanted to ask millions of questions, but then he heard voices in the distance, coming closer and closer.

"They're coming.." Grantiare said, sounding scared. "What do we do?"

"We need to hide somewhere unpredictable."

Grantaire thought for a second and then lifted his head.

"I know just the place."


	6. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Trigger warnings, blood and death. A lot of death.

 

  
Éponine's apartment was only three streets further. By the time they arrived by her doorstep, it was fully dark and Grantaire was exhausted. He knew he couldn't complain, seeing as the boy next to him had lord knows how many stitches, but is was pretty tiring to carry someone almost as big as himself by the arm for three long streets. He didn't know if Enjolras was still conscious, but his legs were limping along, so he guessed so. He rang the doorbell and heard footsteps softly approaching on the other side. He was still looking around all the time, those men could've followed them or find them any second.

The door opened a small bit, only for the girl's head to pop out. She looked surprised when she saw the two and widened the door immediately. Grantaire didn't hesitate to rush inside and drag the other boy with him. Éponine closed the door and looked at them in horror.

"So how're ya doing? Has your fever slowed down yet?" At least he could try to break the mood.

"What is happening here, R." He sighed.

"Help me get him to a bed. I'll explain everything I know, I promise."

And she did. Her apartment was small, but Grantaire knew every corner in every room from being here so much. He guessed that's what you got from only having one friend...

Together, they laid Enjolras down on the bed in the guest room, usually reserved for Grantaire, for when they didn't sleep in one bed. The boy coughed and breathed heavily but he looked asleep. "The wound didn't reopen, the stitches are still there. I think it just hurts from moving the wound and running, he's not moved like this in a long time. He should be okay sleeping it off and resting." He said while trying to remember what Joly had said. The young medic was still in training and whenever the group was hanging out in the hospital, he always blurted out random information he knew about stitch wounds. Usually, Enjolras gave a pained chuckle and replied 'good to know' while all Combeferre did was nod in agreement.

"R." He knew it. He slowly turned away from Enjolras to Éponine, who looked at him with her arms crossed. "I did what you asked. The boy's sleeping in the bed. Now tell me, what's going on." She sounded pissed. "Fine." He explained what had happened and wondered if all of it had really happened in one day. Once he was done, his friend had a few complaints. "You know, straight home and bedrest, means straight home and bedrest, especially if that was the advice of the hospital."

"I couldn't, Ep, he looked so in need of just being outside, I couldn't-"

"It was doctor's orders, R! You can't just ignore that! I love you but I don't wanna be in on all this. I'm still sick myself, I can't-.. I can't, R." She looked like she was sorry, and also just really, really tired.

Grantaire knew this wasn't her fight, and he shouldn't have involved her in the first place. "I'm sorry, Ép... I didn't mean to drag you into this. We'll move out tomorrow morning."

She sighed and gave his shoulder a pat. "Let's just all get some sleep until we actually start killing each other, alright?" When Grantaire nodded she smiled a little. "Good, now, please don't start drinking and take a shower please. You stink."

That made him grin in return.

Grantaire sat down on a chair with a deep sigh when Éponine had closed the door. Then he bowed forward, and pulled out a bottle of scotch form under his old bed, in which Enjolras was sleeping now. Just one sip wouldn't hurt. 

"I thought she said she didn't want you to drink."

"I thought you were asleep."

"Gimme."

"No way."

Probably knowing this would be a lost battle, Enjolras let it go. "So you sleep here a lot, huh? Nice place."

Grantaire chuckled. "You should see my apartment, it's even messier than this."

"I would like to, yeah." The other boy laughed softly.

Grantaire felt his cheeks turn red. He had no idea why, it wasn't weird to show your friend where you live right? But how the hell would he know, it wasn't like he had a lot of friends. But Enjolras wanted to see his apartment. From like, the inside. Where all his personal stuff was located. That sure was going to get awkward. Still, he had to quickly turn his head for Enjolras not to see his cheeks.

Grantaire saw the other boy try to sit up. "Are you crazy? Just lie down for like once."

"Grantaire, listen, I have to go." He looked at him with true puppy dog eyes.

"No, damnit. Rest first." Now Enjolras' desperation turned to anger. He tried to push himself up only to once again be pushed back by Grantaire.

"Stop!" The blond shouted frustrated.

"No!"

"Why do you care so much?!"

"Because I care about _you_ , you idiot!" Okay, maybe he didn't mean to say exactly that, but it wasn't a lie.

Both were silent. Enjolras didn't try to sit up again.

"Look, I'm gonna get a shower now because, apparently, I stink. Just, please promise me you'll try to sleep and not try to get out of here. Tomorrow's a new day, whatever it is we'll figure it out then."

"Okay." He talked so soft, Grantaire almost didn't hear it, but he gave a nod in response before walking out and closing the door behind him.

When Grantaire came back in, showered and changed, he saw Enjolras sleep softly. He couldn't help but smile at his accomplishment as he lied down on the mattress on the floor.

)~*_•()•_*~(

_Alone. That's what he's always been. No real family, no real friends, well, one real friend. Before him stood his father. He hadn't seen him in what must be at least ten years. He and his father were standing in a room, walls only consisting of mirrors. There was one door._

_"Son." Only when his father stared down at him, Grantaire noticed he was his seven year old self again._

_The door opened. Grantaire teared up as he saw his mother walk towards them. He ran towards her but didn't get an inch closer. He kept running in place, never able to reach his parents while they seemed to be able to move just fine._

_"Mom! Mom look out!" The boy managed to scream before he watched his father put a knife into his mother's stomach._

_"No!" Breathing heavily, he fell to his knees. "Mom!"  She laid before him, coughing up blood and looking at him._

_"Take care of yourself, my sweet boy."_

_"N-no I can't- mom I'm only a boy- I can't do it alone..."_

_"You have to."_

_Just then, Éponine Thénardier walked towards his father, who took only one simple step to stab her in the back._

_"R!" She shouted desperately. Just like his mother, she fell on the ground but was instantly dead. Her empty eyes stared at him. Grantaire felt tears roll over his cheeks. "Ép I'm so sorry, I-"_

_Before he could continue, the rough voice of his father spoke to him. "This is your fault. It was your job to protect them. But then again, you never quite succeeded at protecting people." He grinned._

_The door opened again, and Enjolras made his way across the room. He had no expression on his face._

_"No, please. Father not him too. Please..." He begged, still on his knees. But it was too late. His father raised his dagger once again. Grantaire turned away, pulled his knees up and held his arms around his head, covering his ears. He couldn't handle hearing someone else scream for their life and get brutally murdered. As he looked to the other side of the room, he saw his newly made friends lie dead on the floor. Cosette, Bahorel, Feuilly, Marius, Bossuet, Joly, Jehan, Combeferre, Courfeyrac. Everyone he cared about was dead. Because of him. Tears blurred his vision but he couldn't close his eyes. He looked up just in time to see Enjolras get stabbed in his heart through the mirrors. His eyes widened and looked desperately at Grantaire. He spoke softly._

_"Well... At least you tried..." Before falling dead. The scene reminded him from what he first encountered at the lockers at school. Enjolras had that same faint, lifeless look in his eyes._

 

"R...?" Grantaire opened his eyes to see blond curls fill his vision. Enjolras was looking back at him. Only then he noticed his cheeks were all wet.

"Are you okay..?" He asked gently. "I heard you cry, nightmare?" He had a hand on his shoulder, and sat beside him on the ground.

Grantaire just stared back at him, then snapped out of it. "You shouldn't be out of bed."

"Don't worry, it's morning, I had a good night sleep and feel a lot better."

"It's still dark."

"I'm an early bird." He smiled softly. Grantaire rubbed his eyes, hiccuping a little as a result of his crying. He saw flashes of his nightmare and squeezed his eyes shut.

"You're shaking..."

"Sorry I just-" Grantaire stuttered a little.

"It's okay." The other boy reassured. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Grantaire looked at him.

"Don't look so surprised. I care about you too, okay." Enjolras said softly, he looked down a little. "I'm here for you."

The artist hesitated a little but decided it'd be a good idea to share. He sighed. "When I was seven years old, my dad killed my mom. I called the police and before he could kill me, the police shot him when he attacked them. He managed to take an agent along too."

A good ten seconds passed before Enjolras spoke. "God, that's terrible. I'm so sorry."

"I'm okay now, but it's been hard. I was put into foster care, that's where I met Éponine." He smiled a little. "She became kinda like my sister. I don't know what I'd do without her." When he didn't get a response, he looked up to see Enjolras smiling as well.

"I know what you mean.. I'd do anything for Cosette. After what we've been through, she's the only family I care about."

"Your father-"

"My father couldn't care if I lived or died, all he wants is the money for himself."

"The money?" Grantaire asked carefully, he wouldn't normally asks things like these, personal stuff, but since he just opened up to him, he thought it wouldn't be wrong to ask for him to tell him something as well. Besides, after all they'd done together, Grantaire thought he had a right to know. Luckily, Enjolras seemed to agree.

"Beware, it's a long story. And we were talking about you."

"That's okay, we'll talk about me another time. I-.. really wanna know."

Enjolras sighed. "Even before I was born, my dad's been in this..business. A gambling business. Short story of that is, he got rich. But the deals went south when people around the world started doing everything they could to steal the money. Illegal things. They'd make a competition out of it. Hell what do I know, my dad could have even gotten it illegally in the first place, I was never involved with any of that. But he put an end to the company and locked the money into a vault at a bank out of town. It's all high protected and the one and only way to open it is a code. A 22 digit long code that only he knew. But that still wouldn't stop people. You know, the lengths people will go for money is unimaginable..." By this point, Grantiare wondered if by 'people', he meant the people wanting to steal it, or his father.

"Why not involve the police? Anyone? You can get seriously hurt. You did get seriously hurt."

"The less people who know about it, the better, father always said." Enjolras looked down. "People found out about his family, and chased us down, threatened to kidnap me countless of times, trade me for the code. My father did nothing. Then when I was about ten, he told me I was gonna have to carry the secret with me, that it would be my burden."

"That's just sick."

"I've been the protector ever since."

"You got stabbed."

"No one ever said it was gonna be pretty. I just-.. I could never let him down. I just had to."

"But it's not worth it! You gotta see that by now. You gotta stand up for yourself." Now he was the one not knowing whom he was saying that to. "When you called your dad with my phone, first night at the hospital, you sounded so..."

"Desperate for his approval?"

"...Yeah.."

"I was- I a-" Enjolras paused, as if in battle with himself. "I was. Not anymore, after this all-"

Grantaire looked at him, wanting to comfort the blond, who sighed. "I can't anymore. I want all of it over I don't wanna be afraid every time I'm out on the streets, or in school even-"

"So let's stop them." Grantaire interrupted.

"What? 'Taire, there are so many people out there wanting the money, it's impossible. Let alone dangerous."

"I never said we were gonna do it alone." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Barricade Day!! (Forgive me for my lack of medical knowledge)  
> I have two more chapters to write, the final two already finished so I guess it's going alright. Next chapter: The Final Fight pt. 1. I'll try to work on it as soon as I can but I can't make any promises..
> 
> Btw, for people who want more angst: in his dream, Grantaire saw his mother get stabbed in the stomach because he feels his birth was a mistake. Ép was stabbed in the back because he thinks it's a mistake involving her in all this, it feels like stabbing her in the back. Enj was stabbed in the heart because R feels loving him is a mistake.


End file.
